1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal transfer devices and, more particularly, to thermal transfer caps for applying moist heat to hair of an individual and to a method of conditioning hair utilizing a thermal transfer cap.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known that an application of moist heat to hair assists in the conditioning and repair of damaged hair. Specifically, it is desirable to apply heat to hair that is being conditioned such that the hair receives a full, deep conditioning treatment. By conditioning treatment is meant that a conditioner, such as an oil treatment composition or a commercially available conditioning composition, is applied to the hair and allowed to remain thereon for a length of time such that the beneficial effects of the composition are imparted to the hair. In the past, moist heat has been applied to hair during a conditioning process by wrapping heated, damp towels around the head. This method of applying moist heat to the hair has the disadvantages of difficult securement of the towel around the head resulting in inadvertent separation of the towel from the head, of being unsightly and unattractive and of being messy, ungainly and cumbersome.
To circumvent the disadvantages inherent in the use of a heated, damp towel for applying moist heat to the hair, heated air from a hair dryer is commonly substituted. However, the individual using the hair dryer must remain in the vicinity of the hair dryer thus impeding mobility of the individual during the conditioning process. More importantly, the heated air generated by the hair dryer has a drying effect which hinders the conditioning and repair process and, therefore, is inferior to moist heat applied to the hair.
Several devices have been created to subject an individual's head to raised and/or reduced temperatures. However, such devices have essentially been designed for heating or cooling the scalp, for example, for use by cancer chemotherapy patients to cool the scalp to prevent hair loss and to relieve headaches, high fever, heat stroke and hypothermia, do not fully accommodate an entire head of hair, and/or also require a close fit to apply pressure as well as heat or cold. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,463,161 to Andrassy, 4,382,446 to Truelock et al, 4,552,149 to Tatsuki, 4,765,338 to Turner et al, and 5,129,391 to Brodsky et al and the gel-filled "cranial cap" manufactured by Southwest Technologies, Inc., 2018 Baltimore, Kansas City, Mo. 64108 are exemplary of such devices.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,710,882 to Larson, 1,737,460 to Johnson, 1,751,573 to Bishinger, 2,431,882 to Morten, 2,488,793 to Amerkan, 2,493,363 to Sapp, 2,680,305 and 2,718,068 to Reed, 2,745,192 to Crise, 2,945,115 to Weitzeh, 3,437,095 to Scott et al, 3,988,568 to Mantell, 4,061,898 to Murray et al, 4,147,921 to Walter et al and 4,459,471 and 4,512,830 to Hulett et al are representative of caps incorporating electrical heating elements therein for drying and/or treating hair. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,420,358 to Culligan et al, 2,453,179 to Austin, 2,470,833 to Moore, 2,497,301 to Farmer, 2,804,695, 2,915,494 to Runci and 3,320,682to Sleiman are representative of hair drying caps incorporating chemical compositions, such as silica gels or granular materials reactivated by heat after use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,806 is representative of caps containing heat retaining materials to be worn during hot oil treatments to provide heat to the scalp and hair. The above caps have the disadvantages of not supplying moist heat sufficient to effectively enhance hair conditioning treatments, not conforming to shapes required to accommodate hair of varying shapes and lengths without pressure, being difficult and expensive to manufacture, requiring special care in handling, use and storage and/or limiting mobility of the user.